On Two Different Notes
by flipstahhz
Summary: [oneshot] Personality wise they clash on two different notes, but they still remain the best of friends. When one goes through a hard time the other attempts to find a solution. [TaixMatt friendship]


(a/n) **I found this on my computer, and thought I'd put it up. This story is _not _a Yamachi (shudders), but it focuses on both Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida. **

**Two words that sum up this one shot is: depression and friendship. The rest, I leave to you…**

**On Two Different Notes**

By _flipstahhz_

" Tell me. We need to get back to class, Matt! The teacher will look for us," the brunette headed boy spoke in a panicked voice.

" I can't," he dismissed, crystal-glazed eyes showing no apathy.

" I don't understand you, Matt!" Tai snarled, hands tightly gripping the other boy's collar as he tried to shake sense into his best friend. " What the hell has been wrong with you lately? I've known you for so long…and still…still you're like _this_!"

He didn't flinch. He remained in his usual cool calmness, emotions portrayed behind an impassive mask. Perhaps that was what frustrated Taichi Kamiya. He never knew what his friend was thinking or feeling. He was the complete opposite to him, striding about boldly declaring what he was sensing or going through to anyone. While Yamato…Yamato was different.

He just simply didn't tell anyone.

And currently, Tai was sullen of Yamato's sudden change. He even was wishing that the blond haired boy would insult him or prod him with snide remarks just to get some sort of reaction. Tai let go of his collar.

" What's wrong with you?" he spoke exasperatedly. " Why are you being so difficult?"

" You'll never understand," Yamato said in a quiet tone, he languidly leant back against the brick wall of the classroom. " Just leave me alone, Tai."

Even though Yamato appeared languid, Tai knew he was tense. The more Tai interrogated him, the less answers he received. But he wasn't going to give up. No, he wasn't. Perhaps he'd aggravate and chide the hell out of him just to get him to reply appropriately to his darn questions.

" If you always exclude yourself you're going to be by yourself one day. Stop distancing yourself from everyone."

" I've always been alone."

Tai stared at him blandly. He could feel his fists itching to dig into Yamato's face, but he knew better. Both of them had used fist fighting occasionally, but he knew that the little dispute would not be solved properly in the circumstance they had been put in…only worsen the case.

He had to break through Yamato's penetrable wall through words. He had to somehow convey that his family and his friends had been there for him. Why couldn't Yamato see that? He was his best friend…he was never alone…

Tai pointed out, " TK's been there for you."

" He doesn't live with me," he said flatly. " I thought he needed me…but he grew up. He doesn't need me. I was the one that needed him."

" So you aren't alone…"

" I _am_," Yamato objected with a respite pause, " with my feelings."

Tai had caught the ghost of a sadistic and sardonic smirk flash onto his lips. It was like Yamato was trying to bemuse him and get him off track with his words. But Tai knew he was somewhat slipping through the cracks, just barely…now he needed to break it completely. He was close to getting his best friend back.

But he still didn't understand him…and what he meant.

Perhaps he was never meant to understand Yamato.

He thought it would be easier if they were both girls. At least, by now Yamato would of collapse into tears, identify his problem/s and be comforted and reassured with an embrace. But being a boy was different, being a man in fact.

There were two type of men. Men who hid their emotions, believing that a man that displayed their feelings openly was a sign of weakness – Yamato. And the men who weren't afraid to flaunt their feelings openly and be brave enough to face what people though – Taichi.

In some sense, both types were appealing. But both types had their pros and cons. And in this situation, Yamato had locked his feelings in his heart for too long that it was slowly breaking him. Tai didn't want that. Yamato was like a brother he had never had…a confidant, a buddy…his _best friend_

No. Tai couldn't throw away their friendship over something as vapid as depression. He wouldn't allow it. Yamato was right - Taichi didn't know how it felt… When his own mother slipped into depression many years ago she explained to his younger sister, ' Kari, it felt like someone drowned mommy in a sea of darkness that she could never escape from. It felt like mommy could never see the light again.'

But Tai had seen her recovery. With the help of his father, Kari and himself…they made her realize how beautiful it was to exist…how they _needed_ her.

There was no question about it. Tai needed Yamato.

What was Courage without Friendship?

Yamato had been there for him constantly. Like the time when he needed help with his music assignment, the time when Yamato volunteered to practice with him for the soccer tryouts, the time they schemed in putting a spider in Mimi's hat (but the plan didn't go forward because Sora had spotted them), the time when they set up their siblings on a date or even the time when Tai got into a fight and Yamato bashed up the guy for him. Oh, what good memories.

He gave a toothy grin.

He was going to help Yamato conquer this demon. He was going to assist Yamato in fighting himself – his own conscience. He was going to fill the hole in his heart with confidence and happiness.

" I'm going," Yamato muttered tersely, cutting their silence. He watched him saunter out off towards the direction of the school gates.

" If you're going…I'm going," Tai called after him, following his footsteps.

The blond headed boy didn't protest as he watched his best friend slip besides him as they walked out. " I won't leave you alone until what's up or you tell me that you're alright now."

" I'm alright now."

" Nice try," Tai snickered. " I'll shout you ice-cream. Doesn't it remind you of us when we were youngsters?"

Yamato grunted. " You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

" No. And I don't intend to," Tai bit his tongue. He knew that he was beginning to piss him off – irritating him was somehow working. " I figured that you won't be left alone with your feelings if I'm here."

" Aren't you a genius," he dripped with sarcasm. " Tai, get it through that thick skull of yours! Leave. Me. Alone!"

" Whoa! That's the longest sentence you've spoken for this whole conversation – if you even call this a conversation since you hardly utter two or three words…and if I'm lucky…a whole big sentence like you just did then!" he blabbed.

" Tai, shut-up!" Yamato scolded, he quickened his pace.

" Ey, Matt! You dropped something!"

Yamato continued to walk away until he heard random screechy notes being played onto a harmonica – his harmonica. He spun around to see Tai carrying on in breathing into the harmonica loudly like a lunatic. On the street, a few heads turned staring at Taichi strangely.

He stopped playing, a beam plastered onto his lips.

" I am Yamato a.k.a 'Matt' Ishida performing I am a Smart Blond," Tai put his lips back onto the harmonica as he blew two terrible clashing notes. Again, it was like another comparison between the best friends. They were two entirely different notes…

" What are you doing?" Yamato queried, eyebrow arched. " That was a corny joke…and you're making such a fool and idiot out of yourself in front of bystanders, you idiot! Lameeee-O."

" Just wanted to catch your attention and give back your harmonica."

" It's contaminated with your stinky saliva now."

" Haha. I WON!"

Yamato blinked, bemused.

" You had me worried there, Matt," Tai chuckled. " I'm glad you're out of the everybody hates me…and I'm all alone shit! I thought you were going to be detached forever! About time you got out of -"

" Moron…you can't be detached if you have feelings."

" But at least you're back…with your ever so refreshing snide remarks," Tai commented. He ventured closer to his friend, putting a cordial arm around the other's shoulder.

They kept silent as they continued to walk.

" I'm sorry…"

" You don't have to tell me what's up," Tai shrugged casually. " But you can tell me whenever you want. It's just not healthy to space out like that…and drift in your own world. You gotta take in mind that I want to be in the same world as you and go through our own adventures."

" You're not making sense," he sighed. " But I guess I'll tell you what's up when I'm ready. You already know I get like this at times…I don't even know why you still hang around with me…if I were you, I'd be fed up with me."

" Now you're not making sense. Nevertheless…I'm not angry with you, Matt," Tai said. " Just try and not do anything like that again. Walking out of class…and then I see you on the bashing up a brick wall…"

" Don't remind me how moronic I was just then," Yamato groaned. A smile lifted onto his face. " How bout my ice-cream…you shouting me still?"

" Freeloader."

" Bush head."

" Goldilocks."

" HenTai."

" MR. KAMIYA AND MR. ISHIDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL AT THIS HOUR!"

" Oh no," Tai groaned. " Great! This is you're fault Yamato!"

" It's not my fault! It would have been less obvious if you hadn't followed me!"

" Then remind me next time to not support a friend in trouble."

" Fine!"

" FINE!"

The principal ran up to them, a sinister simper corrupting his wrinkly face. " Cafeteria duty and detention for a month!"

They both growled at the punishment. But they stared at each other, exchanging silent sniggers.

" At least we're together in it together," Yamato said. They high-fived.

" _Separately_."

That had to suck…

**And I thought I only wrote romance --" It's good to see that I finally have a 'friendship' story on this account as well as not being focused solely on romance. Tut tut. LimitZ II should be updated next, so keep your eyes peeled for that! I'm pretty disheartened about the second chapter to 'My Funny Valentine,' I guess not many people like it. Oh well. Thanks for reading this! ;D Take care**


End file.
